<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Glad You Came by BookWyrm07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724728">I'm Glad You Came</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07'>BookWyrm07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Costume Parties &amp; Masquerades, Fae Magic, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fae are holding a masquerade in Beacon Hills and all you need to do to get in is tell them your deepest secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Glad You Came</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#</p><p>Liam gaped at his best friend, then looked at his own outfit. "Am I underdressed, or are you over dressed?" he asked.</p><p>"I'm betting you're underdressed. It's a faery masquerade, not Sinema on a Friday night," Mason said. He wore a crisp white tuxedo complete with a bow tie, tails and a tophat. Liam even saw an ornate cane leaning against the wall. Corey stood next to him looking like an inverted image in a matching black tux.</p><p>Liam looked at his outfit again. His skinny jeans were form fitting, but comfortable and stretchy, his t-shirt was loose, grey striped, the lighter stripes were see through. "The invitation said dress for a party, not the prom. Nothing on it says formal wear," Liam pointed out.</p><p>"I'm confused about 'price of admission one secret' what does that even mean?" Nolan asked. He was wearing what he wore to school that day with the addition of his lacrosse varsity jacket. </p><p>Mason straightened his tie as he said, "It means, to get in you have to tell the guy at the door a secret. These guys are high fae, they trade in secrets and information."</p><p>"Like Finnick in the Hunger Games," Corey added.</p><p>"But, does it have to be a real secret? I mean how would they know?" Nolan continued.</p><p>"The fae are the lawyers of the supernatural world, Nolan," Mason warned. "Don't try to pull something on them they don't like it. You could end up turned inside out or transformed into something squishy, even captured and enslaved for centuries."</p><p>--- </p><p>"Isn't the point of a masquerade that no one knows who is who? We know everyone here! How is this even going to work?" Liam asked in frustration. They stood in line outside the warehouse. Most of the masks just covered the area around the eyes so that was no help. </p><p>They heard a familiar chuckle from the guy in front of them. Liam couldn't help but admire his broad shoulders and defined back muscles. He wasn't even wearing a shirt. His jeans fit him like a second skin. The only other clothing Liam could see were a pair of well worn white converse hightops. </p><p>"There's Faery magic on the building. Once you're inside, you won't even recognize your best friend," Theo said.</p><p>"How do you know?" Mason asked, his voice heavy with suspicion.</p><p>"I've been to a few of these things. Faeries are all about balance. The better your secret the more the magic will affect you." Theo smiled at the couple's matching outfits. "Nice tuxes, by the way."</p><p>"What makes a good secret?" Liam asked. He planned to tell how he broke a window when he was eight and successfully blamed a neighbor.</p><p>"Personal is best, deeply personal. Something no one else knows. Second best is a secret that can be used against someone. In that case the darker the better," Theo explained. He was careful not to look at anyone directly.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure we all know which kind of secret you tell," Liam sneered.</p><p>Theo didn't respond. It was his turn to pay his admission. He stepped up into the circle designed to keep secrets secret, to the inhumanly beautiful fae woman at the door he said, "I'm in love with Liam Dunbar." She nodded and the door opened.</p><p>Liam watched Theo go in. His mouth went dry as he watched the older guy move. Theo's ass looked amazing in those jeans. He briefly wondered what Theo's ass would look like out of the jeans. He stepped into the circle and said, "I'm in love with Theo Raeken."</p><p>---</p><p>Fog rolled over the floor. The music was somehow beautiful and haunting but still had a beat people could and did dance to. Liam felt silly worrying about being underdressed next to Mason. A tall, graceful man that could only be one of the fae wore an outfit that looked like something out of a Shakespeare play, including, tights, and those poofy shorts. Mr. Pantaloons danced with a woman in an extremely revealing goth outfit that mostly consisted of black lace lingerie, thigh high boots and a floor length open coat with one button fastened just under her bra. Other outfits included a flapper dress with a long pearl necklace, a leasuresuit out of the 1970s, a Spice Girls style dress that looked like a sequined British flag, BDSM gear, and regular everyday clothes.</p><p>A guy came in the door behind him. He knew it should be Mason. The guy had dark skin, and was dressed in a tuxedo like Mason, and had a guy standing next to him that looked like an inverted image, but other than that looked nothing like him. Liam tried to call out to his friend but the name wouldn't come out. "That was weird," he said. The sound of his voice surprised him. </p><p>"You can't use names during the party. Masquerades are supposed to be anonymous," a smooth deep voice said by his ear.</p><p>Liam turned to see the most beautiful man he's ever laid eyes on, not too tall, muscular, with pouty lips. He wore jeans that looked painted on, battered hightops, and his green eyes sparkled behind his white mask. He knew he knew him, but couldn't place him. "Want to dance?" he asked. The mystery man nodded.</p><p>---</p><p>They swayed in rhythm to the music. It was too fast to be a slow dance, but too slow for standard club dancing. They made it work. Theo kept his hands on his beautiful Stranger's waist. The stranger kept touching his chest, his arms. Every caress sent lightning through him. </p><p>He knew he should know him. Did know him outside, but right now all that mattered was the feel of him, his scent. Theo wanted, desperately, to kiss those full lips, to taste his skin. He leaned in to speak against his stranger's ear. "I'm pretty sure we're the hottest guys here."</p><p>"We? Conceited much?" Stranger's eyes sparkled as he asked. </p><p>"Confident," he replied. "Confidence is supposed to be sexy, right?" He licked his lips. "I want to kiss you."</p><p>His Stranger blushed, but said, "I want that, too."</p><p>His lips were even softer than Theo had guessed. It was like kissing a cloud. He dove into it, pulling the stranger closer. Arms wrapped around his neck. Their hips touched, and Theo could feel that his Stranger was enjoying it as much as he was.</p><p>They danced and kissed for hours, always together, always touching. The rest of the party faded to a colored blur and distant music. Theo delighted in making his Stranger blush. His favorite was when he'd asked top or bottom and Stranger had confessed to a lack of experience but interest in both. Theo had laughed, kissed the blush spreading down his neck and said, "Good, I'm versatile, too."</p><p>Everything about his Stranger went right to Theo's head, the taste of him, the feel of him under his hands. He wanted him. Needed him. He interlaced their fingers, and took Stranger's earlobe in his teeth. "I want to take you home and see how far down that blush really goes," he breathed. </p><p>Before he could respond their attention was drawn to their up raised hands. A beautiful young man with four tiny birds circling his head and a mask reminiscent of a swan, complete with feathers was rapping a highly decorative ribbon around their hands. He spoke in beat with the music.</p><p>"Secrets told, are secrets shared.<br/>
Tie the bind for the tie that binds.<br/>
Hidden love yields no pleasure.<br/>
Pleasures tied yield conjugality.<br/>
Consider before you consummate,<br/>
What you render you cannot repudiate."</p><p>The words rang with power, and the beautiful man gave each of them the ends of the ribbon. He watched them tie the ribbon in a secure knot. He gave them a broad smile, and kissed each on the forehead, then he was gone.</p><p>His Stranger pulled Theo into a deep needful kiss with a hand behind his neck. "What were you saying about taking me home?"</p><p>---</p><p>Mason read the text again. No. It still didn't sound anything like Liam. His leg bounced as he thought. "Something's wrong. Liam's in trouble. I'm calling Scott," he said.</p><p>"It's only one, seems a little early to bother the alpha at college. Sometimes after Sinema he doesn't get up until two or three," Corey pointed out.</p><p>"On those days he replies with a key smash, or middle finger emojis sometimes a half awake still in bed selfie, not 'Don't worry, Mason. I'm just exploring the joys of gay sex.' Everything is spelled right. There's punctuation! My best friend did NOT send this."</p><p>Corey took the phone, and scrolled through the history. The only punctuation from Liam could be easily blamed on autocorrect and typos, we're when he meant were or a period in place for a space. "Maybe you should text Scott…"</p><p>"Don't bother," Nolan grumbled. "Theo probably just saw your message on his phone and didn't want you to charge in and interrupt their all night fuck session."</p><p>"Theo?" Corey asked. </p><p>"What makes you say that?" Mason asked carefully.</p><p>"They were all over each other last night, duh. I thought they were going to fuck on the dance floor a couple of times, then they left together," Nolan said, and rolled his eyes. "Why are you guys acting like you didn't see them together?"</p><p>"Because it was an anonymous masquerade powered by fae magic," Mason said slowly. "Corey and I only recognized each other because we walked in together while holding hands."</p><p>"I recognized everyone, and I didn't feel any magic," Nolan insisted.</p><p>Mason was quiet for a moment before asking, "What secret did you tell to get in, Nolan?"</p><p>"It's a secret. I'm not telling!" The couple looked at the lacrosse co-captain without saying anything. "I told them I don't like guns, kind of embarrassing for a hunter, don't you think?"</p><p>Corey bit his lip to keep from laughing. "We all know that about you, Nolan. It isn't a secret," Mason said and covered his face with his hand. </p><p>"But, I've never told anyone," he whined.</p><p>"No, but we all know you didn't shoot up Scott's house. Even at the fight at the hospital you never fired a gun, you used it as a club. You haven't even touched one since then. Now, you use a taser or crossbow." Mason was careful to avoid the biggest reason they knew Nolan hated guns. Gabe. Their relationship had been complicated at best and abusive at worst, but Nolan had loved him, and watching him bleed out from multiple gunshot wounds had torn the guy apart. "Are you sure Liam left with Theo?" He asked instead.</p><p>Nolan nodded.</p><p>---</p><p>Liam rolled back on to the bed, panting hard. When his breath once again came easy he let out a small laugh. "I can't believe we did that," he said. Theo gave a deep throaty chuckle and it made some of the more sore parts of Liam's body ache.</p><p>Theo propped himself up on his elbow and grinned. "Do you mean last night when our hands were still tied, or this morning when we first woke up? How about that time in the shower or did you mean just now when you decided you wanted to top? Fuck, I love it when you blush."</p><p>Heat rushed even more to Liam's face and down his neck. He bit his lip. Then Theo's mouth was on his. The feel of his lips still took his breath away. Theo straddled his hips and Liam squeezed his perfect round ass. "Think we can really go again?" Liam asked after the kiss came to its natural end.</p><p>Theo sat up and looked down at his already half hard shaft laying on Liam's stomach. He shifted his hips until Liam's growing erection rested against his ass. "That feels like a yes," he said. Liam ran his hands down the underside of Theo's thighs, back up over the top, then up to his stomach, and froze. </p><p>He held up his right hand. Theo's eyes widened at the sight, and held up his left hand, and interlaced their fingers. Across their hands, everywhere the ribbon had covered, was an intricate scrolling design of deep reddy brown Celtic knots and slashes. </p><p>"Did you untie us last night?" Theo asked.</p><p>"I thought you had."</p><p>---</p><p>Liam's entire face lit up when he laughed. His eyes sparkled, and the sound was its own kind of magic. Theo watched him from the driver's seat as he scrolled through his phone. "You freaked Mason out when you sent that message," he said.</p><p>"How?" Theo asked. "He was blowing up your phone, so I told him you were getting laid and not to worry."</p><p>"You made it all fancy, spelling and grammar and shit. I never do that."</p><p>"You do when you text me." He raised an eyebrow. "Fancy? Were you trying to impress me?"</p><p>Bright red filled Liam's cheeks. He quickly looked away and put his phone to his ear. "Hey Mase-" was all he got.</p><p>Mason interrupted, his voice frantic. "Are you okay? Are you being held hostage? We really should set up a distress word signal. Did Theo try to eat you?"</p><p>Theo gave Liam a wicked smile as he said, "eating you would require different prep work. Things need to be really clean before you put a tongue in there."</p><p>The blush spread down his neck, and he scowled across the cab. "I'm good Mason. Theo was really trying to help when he sent that. We talked about it. If he texts you from my phone he'll say it's him."</p><p>"Why would he be on your pho- OH my God! You two are a couple now, aren't you?" </p><p>"Yeah, we are," Liam asked, defensively.</p><p>"Uh. Okay." Mason sounded uncertain. "You feel safe with him, right?"</p><p>"He's been watching my back since we fought the Wild Hunt, Mase. There's nowhere safer."</p><p>Theo focused on driving, and tuned out the rest of their conversation. Liam had been telling the truth. His heart and breathing were steady, and more than that, he knew Liam believed it. He didn't know how he knew, but he did.</p><p>Theo turned the truck into the warehouse parking lot. It would take some bargaining to get the fae to talk to them, but he was prepared for that. He'd dealt with them before and while it wasn't pleasant, and you could never take their words at face value, he thought it was their best chance to understand what was on their hands.</p><p>He stopped the truck and looked over at Liam, then back out the window to make sure he'd seen it correctly. </p><p>"Mase, I'll call you tomorrow," the beta said into the phone then turned to the chimera. "Where's the warehouse?"</p><p>"Two possibilities, the faeries hid it with a glamour or they took it somewhere. Let's go check it out."</p><p>They searched the empty parking lot, but found nothing. The warehouse was gone. They couldn't even catch a scent from fae or the giant mob of other supernatural creatures that partied here the night before.</p><p>Liam kicked a rock. "I guess we could ask the pack."</p><p>Theo could feel his apprehension. The beta looked lost. "I have a better idea." He pushed Liam back to the truck, and gave him a chaste kiss, he hoped was reassuring. Then he drove as fast as the speed limit would allow.</p><p>---</p><p>Beacon Hills Animal Clinic was open on Saturday afternoon. They sat in the truck and waited for the humans other than Deaton to leave. It didn't take long before a frazzled looking mom with two kids in soccer uniforms and a bouncing labradoodle exited the clinic and filed into an SUV with a cheesy stick family on the back window.</p><p>The bell over the door rang as they entered. "Good afternoon, boys. What brings you here?"</p><p>Liam shifted. "Well, there's something we need to show you." </p><p>The veterinarian led them back to the exam room. They showed him their hands, finger spread out. Deaton was visibly taken aback. "Oh," he said, "can you," he motioned putting his own hands together. </p><p>They did, interlocking their fingers. Deaton nodded as he looked around their joined hands. He stayed quiet for a moment, as he looked at all sides of their hands. Finally he said, "Mazel tov." They looked at him blankly. "Would you prefer best wishes, or congratulations, though traditionally that one was used as a backhanded compliment."</p><p>"You mean, we're…" Theo his words trail off.</p><p>"Married," Deaton said.</p><p>"IF we want to, how do we undo it?" Theo asked. He watched Liam. The beta's eyes were wide, his skin draining of color. He kept mouthing the word "married" over and over.</p><p>"I take it you two didn't know what you were getting into?"</p><p>"When he tied our hands he said something cryptic, but we were both pretty high on the magic and each other. I don't think either of us understood or thought about it at the time."</p><p>"I see. Well, essentially what that says is that you're bound body and soul, though this life and the next. It's even signed by it's caster." He pointed at the knots and hash marks that crossed their fingers. "Aengus Og, God of Love."</p><p>"So, can we just ask him to undo it?" Liam asked. His face reddened and he looked away from Theo.</p><p>"I wouldn't recommend it. Aengus Og is known for removing the obstacles that keep young lovers apart. If he stepped in for the two of you, he must have thought you needed the help. In his mind he gave you a gift."</p><p>"And refusing a gift from an old God is a good way to end up dead," Theo said.</p><p>"Especially when that God is known to carry a sword that causes painful unavoidable death with a single scratch."</p><p>The scent of anger rolled off Liam. Theo could smell blood from the beta dug claws into his palms. He stomped out of the clinic slamming each door behind him.</p><p>---</p><p>Liam took another deep breath. "The sun." Breath. "The moon." Breath. "The truth." Breath. The anger hadn't lessened at all. He continued to pace the parking lot. The familiar scent of his beautiful chimera hit him, and the anger immediately cooled. When had he started thinking of Theo as his? </p><p>"This morning I thought I came out of that party with a boyfriend, not a husband," he said to his shoes.</p><p>Theo leaned against the good of his truck, giving him the space he needed, but still being close. "Now, you feel like all your choices have been taken away." It wasn't a question. Theo just knew what he was feeling. "Look, I don't know how much of this knowing each other's feelings thing is from us being anchors, or from this thing." He waved his hand.</p><p>Liam looked up. "Wait, what do you mean I'm your anchor? Your control is perfect. You don't even need an anchor." </p><p>"Not in the traditional keep my wolf and coyote down sense, no, but I do need one. You're kind of like a megaphone for my conscience. You make it louder, harder to ignore." </p><p>Just like that Liam knew it was true. He also knew he would know if Theo tried to lie to him. Liam walked over and leaned against the truck a few inches from where Theo stood. He stayed quiet for a long moment. </p><p>"You know, every marriage, every relationship is different," Theo said in a small whisper.</p><p>"That's true," Liam agreed. "My mom's first marriage was so loud, and it didn't matter if they were fighting or laughing, but her and Dad now are quiet. They're soft and gentle with each other."</p><p>"So, who says what our relationship style has to be? We can be boyfriends and see where it goes, take it slow."</p><p>"I don't want to stop having sex with you." The words were out before he could stop them. Blood rushed to his face.</p><p>"I don't want to stop having sex with you, either, and I still love it when you blush."</p><p>That only made Liam blush harder. He ignored it and pulled Theo into his arms, held his face in his hands and kissed him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>